Harry Potter and the Climb to Power
by RaChEl-SuXs
Summary: Harry Potter studies harder than ever to accieve his dream... to become and Auror adn along the way meets a pretty red haired grl. 6th year Rated T just in case. If there are any mistakes, sorry. Remember: I Love Theresa!
1. The Results

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Its all J.K.**

Harry Potter, 6th year

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed a 16-year-old boy waking up with unbearable pain in his forehead near his lightning-bolt shaped scar. This was not unusual coming from Harry Potter. His scar often stung. It meant Lord Voldemort was having extremely emotional feelings. This time he was very happy. Something good had happened.

Harry sat up just in time to see Hedwig, his snow-white owl, flutter through the window bringing letters. Hedwig was his only companion since he was totally cut off from the wizarding world. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon totally neglected him but he liked it better that way.

Hedwig hooted blandly. Harry quickly untied the letters as Hedwig flew over into her cage taking huge gulps of water.

Harry looked at the first letter. It had a seal on it that showed these letters: T.G.O.W.L.

This he suspected meant: Test Grading of the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. His O.W.L. test results were here! He opened the letter carefully. A note fell out.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Inside are your O.W.L. Results. Due to extra showings during your Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts test you have been given extra points. Also, due to the disturbance during your Astronomy Practical Exam, you will receive whatever you get on your Written Exam. These may or may not affect your final grade._

_Sandra Feinder_

_T.G.O.W.L Head Chief_

Harry threw the note aside and took out his results:

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:**

**Overall Grade: Outstanding**

**Practical: Outstanding**

**Written: Outstanding**

**Potions:**

**Overall Grade: Outstanding**

**Practical: Exceeds Expectations**

**Written: Exceeds Expectations**

**Transfiguration:**

**Overall Grade: Exceeds Expectations**

**Practical: Meets Expectations**

**Written: Outstanding**

**Care of Magical Creatures:**

**Overall Grade: Outstanding**

**Practical: Outstanding**

**Written: Outstanding**

**Herbalogy: **

**Overall Grade: Outstanding**

**Practical: Outstanding**

**Written: Exceeds Expectations**

**Charms:**

**Overall Grade: Outstanding**

**Practical: Outstanding**

**Written: Exceeds Expectations**

**History of Magic:**

**Overall Grade: Under Expectations**

**Written: Under Expectation**

**Divination:**

**Overall Grade: Poor**

**Practical: Poor**

**Written: Under Expectation**

**Astronomy:**

**Overall Grade: Meets Expectation**

**Practical: Meets Expectation**

**Written: Meets Expectation**

Harry couldn't believe it! He had just scraped out 8/17 O.W.L.S. and he now had a chance to become and Auror, which was the only real job he had ever considered. The only downside was that he had to be in Professor Snape's N.E.W.T. class. But he had to make some sacrifices so that he could be and Auror.

The second letter was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know it must be hard for you to be all alone on your birthday so I thought Ron and I could come and get you on June 19(eleven days before your birthday). We're staying at the Burrow. Send me a letter back as soon as you get this._

From Hermione 

_P.S. By the way, I got fifteen O.W.L.S. Ron got two._

Harry was awestruck. He would be leaving more that a month early. The last letter had the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding crest on it. It was obviously the supply list. He didn't bother opening it yet. He needed to send Hermione a letter.

_Hermione,_

_I got your letter and I can come. I got eight O.W.L.S. Come around 5:00. _

_-Harry_

Harry walked over to Hedwig's cage where she was still eating greedily.

"Come on Hedwig. Send this to Hermione."

Hedwig hooted dolefully. Harry took Hedwig to the window. Hedwig flew off.

Harry went back to his bed to sit down. He was finally leaving!


	2. The Floo Line

**Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing but the Plot**

**Chapter 2**

June 19 had finally come and Harry could not possibly be happier. The Dursleys still had no clue that he was leaving but he didn't care. They'd be happy.

As 5 o'clock rolled around there was still no sign of Hermione or Ron.

"They aren't going to break down my new fireplace are they?" Uncle Vernon asked aggressively. He was obviously remembering two years ago when they came to pick Harry up for the Quidditch World Cup.

"I don't think so," responded Harry. " They might be driving."

Neither of them were correct though'.

CRACK!

Two red-haired boys wearing dragon-like coats appeared in the center of the living room.

"Hello Harry. Hope your summers been good."

"Fred! George! What are you guys doing here? I thought we were using the Floo Network." Said Harry

" We are but we offered to apperate over here and give you the Floo Powder. Here you go, we'll expect to see you soon."

They handed over a leather pouch containing Floo Powder.

CRACK!

"What was that? Yelled Uncle Vernon. "They gave you Floor Powder and left? What is Flood Powder?"

"Floo Powder," corrected Harry," It is what you use in the fire."

"No! You can't use that in my fire!"

"I won't, I need to go over to Mrs. Figg's house."

"Miss. Figg? She is not a You-Know-What!"

"I know she's not a _You-Know-What" _he said in a mockingly voice. "She's a squib. And I'm leaving. I guess I'll see you next summer."

He threw open the door, dragged his trunk and Hedwig out, and slammed the door in Uncle Vernon's face.

As Harry was walking away he heard Uncle Vernon roar.

"Boy, get back herrreee!"

Harry took off. Sprinting just about as fast as he could, which was quite slow considering he had a trunk and an owl cage. Uncle Vernon burst out the door, and ran as fast as his highly overweight body could carry him.

Vernon was soon out of breath and had to retire to going back to his house after creating a huge scene.

Harry stopped running. Collecting his breath, he strolled over to Mrs. Figg's house. He knocked three times and the door flew open.

"Hello Harry," said Mrs.Figg. " What can I do for you?"

"I need to use your fire."

"Of course," said Mrs. Figg in a raspy voice. " You're going to the Burrow."

" Well, yah. How did you know?" inquired Harry.

" Every letter goes through the Order." Said Mrs. Figg. " Mrs. Granger sent you a letter asking on behalf of the Weasleys."

" Okay, whatever. Can I use your fire now?"

" Go right ahead." Said Mrs. Figg.

Harry walked to the fire. He carefully opened the leather pouch, grabbed a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. The flames immediately turned green. Harry stepped into the green flames and shouted "The Burrow".

He started flying rapidly upwards. There were many fireplaces he could see. There was a sudden jerk and he fell out of the Floo Network onto a green rug.


	3. Back to the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K.**

**I LOVE THERESA!**

**Chapter 3**

**Back to The Burrow**

There were two red-haired people and one brown-haired sixteen-year-old girl. The Weasleys all shared an uncanny ability of having red hair.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione," said Harry as he got to his feet.

" Finally" said Fred and George in unison. " We thought you were a no show."

" I had to use Mrs. Figg's fire. Anyway, what's happening with the Order?" asked Harry.

"Well…"said Mrs. Weasley. " We aren't at liberty to say because you aren't in the Order. But Dumbledore is going through a problematic period of time. According to Sirius's Will, Dumbledore gets 10 of his money. He has been talking to the Bosoads. He is willing to give that 10 to you, Harry."

Harry was shocked that the Will was becoming a problem.

" Anyway… Ron you'd better take Harry up to his room." said Mrs. Weasely, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from Sirius.

Harry, who was glad to stop talking about the issue, walked up the stairs with his trunk and Ron. Suddenly, a flaming ball shot down the stairs. Harry quickly realized that that was Ginny.

"Ginny!" he yelled, just as she ran out the door. Her headed popped back in to the room.

" Yes Harry?"

For the first time ever, Harry seemed lost for words at the beautiful look of this young woman.

" Aga, Aga whoho." Said Harry, stumbling his words.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak to crazy people."

"Come on, Harry, stop starring at my sister or I'll punch you," said Ron as Harry realized that he was staring strait at Ginny. Ron started to haul Harry up the stairs.

As Ron and Harry entered his room, Ron slammed the door behind them.

" What was that? You don't like my sister, remember?"

" I no, but those eyes, there like-"

"No no no no no" interrupted Ron. " She is my sister. I will be fine if you like her just stop starring and don't ask her out. I couldn't bare to kick your butt if you hurt her."

"Fine." Said Harry. " But if I can't ask Gin out, then you can't ask Hermione out."

"But…but...?"

Hermione and Ginny, much to Ron and Harry's surprise, then busted into the room.

" How long have you two been out there?" Questioned Ron.

" Long enough… We heard the whole thing, from both of you," said Ginny.

Just then, Ginny walked over to Harry, who was once again starring at her, and kissed him flat on the lips.

" I think the same thing," then she turned around and left the room.

" Ron," said Hermione, as she walked over to him. " I don't think you'll be alone very much longer." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and walked after Ginny leaving Ron and Harry starring mindlessly into space.

"Well at least we didn't get rejected," said Ron. " Actually we both got kissed, which is pretty much okay."

"Yah but mine was on the lips," joked Harry. " Which must mean she like me more than Hermione likes you."


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. All them belong to one of my favorites: J.K.Rowling.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Kiss**

"Harry, wake up!"

"What Ron?" asked Harry lazily.

" Mum says breakfast. She made waffles and toast."

"Yes!" yelled Harry as he jumped out of bed, pulled on pants and a shirt and ran full speed into the hall.

"Hello Mr. Quidditch Star. Have a good sleep?" asked Ginny, walking into the hall putting a robe around her.

"Oh, morning, Ginny," said Harry, remembering the events of the last night.

Ginny leaned over to him and gave him a long kiss.

As she pulled away, she whispered.

"Don't tell Mum."

She walked away down the stairs leaving Harry standing open-mouthed staring, once again at the wall.

Ten minutes later, Harry finally walked down to the kitchen. He suspected only Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to be there but to his surprise Mad Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley and Tonks were all sitting at the table eating Mrs. Weasley's waffles.

" Harry! What a pleasure to see you again!" said Professer Lupin, standing up from the table and embracing Harry into a hug.

" Professor Lupin, what are all of you doing here?" asked Harry.

" We are your Guard, Harry." Said Moody from the table. " We are taking you to the FDC's office."

" The FDC?" Harry questioned as he took his seat at the table next to Ginny.

" Yes, Harry," said Professor Lupin, solemnly. " It stands for: Formerly Deceased Council. We are taking you to hear Sirius's Will."

This was a really unexpected thing to hear. He hadn't even thought about Sirius's Will yet.

Slowly, he could feel a hand entering his half-enclosed palm. He looked up to the body that bore the hand. He saw Ginny face turn into a smile as he squeezed her hand.

Just at that moment, Ron came hurrying down the stairs.

" Harry! I need to talk to you… right now!" half-yelled Ron.

Harry slowly got out of his seat, letting Ginny's hand fly back into her lap. He walked across the kitchen to where Ron was standing. Ron ushered him back up the stairs and into there room.

" Okay..okay..yeah..alright," flustered Ron, obviously just now remembering the events of the last night.

" Ron, calm down." Said Harry.

" Alright." Said Ron taking a few deep breaths. " As an older brother, I am inclined to give you 'The Talk'. If you ever hurt Ginny, physically or mentally, I will hunt you down and kick your ass."

" Ron… I know. Im not going to hurt a girl that I lo-."

"You love her?" interrupted Ron.

" Well, yah. I love Ginny Weasley."

Just then, the door flew open and Ginny came flying into the room and throwing Harry onto the bed smothering him with kisses.

" I love you too. I've loved you since Second Year. And while we're talking, you should probably get a silencing charm done on that door.


End file.
